


Brother’s Amendments

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Justice League
Genre: A lot A-walling, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed AU, Assassins vs. Templars, Ghost Drifting, Halbarry - Freeform, I'm still rusty so please bare with me, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal’s angry words managed to send a message to him yet his brother’s voice is saying “What have you done?”.</p><p>Sequel to the fic: Assassin's Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother’s Amendments

**Author's Note:**

> Like I did or did not promised, This is the sequel fic to the previous fic. It's been their for awhile and a lot of real life stuff happened so. This been hanging in my phone for awhile. Then BAM! It's here.
> 
> Apologies to the readers who may have experience crying and eagerness. But as they say, For those who are Patient will be rewarded. I'm sorry again for the very long delay.
> 
> I do not owned any of the characters featured in this fic. Had nothing to do in any comics, movies and/or tv shows.

Title: Brother’s Amendments

Summary: Hal’s angry words managed to send a message to him yet his brother’s voice is saying “What have you done?”

Rating: M

 

 “I said: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!? GET OUT OF MY BUREAU. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!?” Hal says in ultimatum with angry tears and an angry glare at Barry.

Barry’s eyes were filled with tears as he stormed off the bureau. When the assassin left, Hal let out a tiring sigh as he wiped the angry tears with his am, and lands on his chair. What was he thinking? Saying them that he was useless, he’s the one who’s useless not him; he just stands on his desk drawing maps while Barry does the dirty work. He didn’t mean all of it. He covered his face with his palm in shame. Although, it was his fault why his arm was gone in the first place.

_What have you done brother?_

A voice caught Hal’s attention as he looks around for any intruders that may have entered the bureau. He looks both ways to make sure no one was out there. He must be tired from all that yelling, that he must be hearing things. He slouch back to his seat and resume pondering.

_You’ve gone too far, brother._

A concerned yet pain-filled voice rang in Hal’s ears. The brunette cartographer stood up seeing Kyle in his Assassin robe who had a pain-filled expression on him, he must be hallucinating. His brother was dead.

_What you’ve done is just the beginning. It’ll be the end of you and the Order._

Kyle’s warning did manage to make him go after the blonde assassin. He jumped from the roof of the bureau, look around to see if there was any witnesses and jumped from building to building. Then he saw guards up in the distance, he reacted and jumped off the building and lands in the nearest haystack.

_“Are you sure he went this way?”_

Hal heard from the outside, judging from the deep voices and cling and clang of heavy metal, The Templars.

_“I’m certain. It won’t be long before Lord Eobard will be his.”_

_Shit._ Hal better make pace in finding Barry, otherwise…The brunette shook off any unwanted thoughts, he waited until the soldiers are gone. He ran a beeline through the marketplace without being spotted, he passed down an alley until a small cackle made him go back.

Hal went to the alley, he carefully walks down the narrow alley. The garbage is permeating through the air, Hal covered his nose, to protect himself from the stagnant order, and then he heard a small grunt. He turned to see a horror in his eyesight. It was Barry sitting on the puddle of his own blood.

“Barry?”

“I love you, Hal I’m…sor…ry…” Barry rasped weakly as his eyes turn black and then he passed out due to blood loss.

Hal can feel his knees is getting weak, as he lands on the ground.

“Barry…How can you even…?” What have he done? His only friend, who has fallen in love with him. Just shed his blood and took his life for the sake of his friend’s happiness.  He helplessly watch his friend’s blood slowly dripping away, thinking on how can he face his own brother? He turns Barry’s body, he used his red sash to make a make shift bandage, and began wrapping Barry’s wound around his neck, securing the knot with his teeth. After he manage to stop the bleeding, he carried Barry, his one arm was getting difficult but…

 _Don’t worry Barry. I’ll make things right._ The brunette cartographer is determined to save him and if he can manage to salvage to Barry’s feelings.

\----

Hal manages to take him to the Bureau, luckily there was an assassin who was waiting for him. Probably here to report back after his mission that he succeeded. His name was Eddie Thawne, a fellow assassin from the Isarael branch. He had work with Barry in the few missions and became fast friends. Hal explains the situation to Eddie and began tending to his wounds. He whispered something to Hal, but the cartographer didn’t understand what he meant.

After an hour of waiting, Hal enters the room, he saw Eddie putting down small knife into a bowl of warm water, and Eddie wiped the sweat on his forehead. He managed to stop the bleeding; thanks to Hal’s red sash, he sew the wound on his neck and wrapped it with clean bandages. Barry was asleep with a peaceful look on his face.

“How’s he doing?” Hal asked, while masking that he is worried about him.

Eddie smiles at Barry a bit and turns to him. “He will pull through. It’s a good thing you bought him in time, otherwise he is a goner.” Hal felt his skin crawl when Eddie said ‘goner’. “I can see why the others called him the ‘Scarlet Blade’.” Eddie mused on Barry’s title. He was known as the ‘Scarlet Blade’, because he managed to take down an entire platoon of Templar soldiers. Leaving his blade permanently dyed with the blood of his fallen enemies,  “More importantly, we need to talk.” The blonde assassin points him outside.

Hal follows him outside the Bureau. “So, what did you-” He was cut off with a blow in the face. He lands on the grunt with a thud.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!” Eddie bellowed at the brunette cartographer with his fists tightly clenched. “You have pushed him to the point, he is willing to take his own life.”

Hal manages to recover from the punch, “What do you care to what happens to that novice?! He is nothing but a waste of space!” Hal countered, he keeps saying that to Barry, yet he didn’t mean what he said. Old habits die hard I guess. That statement made Eddie pull out a knife from his wrist, pins Hal on the wall, and points the knife near his throat, Hal didn’t show any reaction. He already expected Eddie’s reaction.

“You take that back…!”Eddie growls at Hal dangerously low, his voice filled with anger. Hal looks blankly at Eddie, he knew that it’s been piling up for a while. “Barry has been putting up with you shit and after doing seven assassinations for the order and you called him a waste of space? I was concerned that you must have threaten him to shut him up, now I had to patch him up because you cannot be honest with yourself.” Hal didn’t bother interrupt him. Although, everything he said was true. He kept ranting about blaming him for his death and how his arrogance cause his arm and his brothers. He didn’t bother defending himself.

Hal said nothing but sighed. Eddie’s right, back then: After that screw up in the mission at Solomon’s Temple, they were close in retrieving the Apple of Eden yet because of Barry’s arrogance it caused him his little brother’s life and his left arm. He remained silent, “…you are right.” He admits as grabs Eddie’s wrist and guides Eddie’s tip of the knife near his throat. “I don’t deserve such a composed and kind-hearted man like Barry. If it makes you feel better, you are free to kill me.” Hal flatly gave the permission to kill him and accepting his fate.

_If Barry didn’t want to see my face, this fate is suited for me I even ordered him to get out of my life and committed suicide for me. Even if he forgives me, I don’t deserve to be forgiven by a kind man like him nor the right to be called his friend._

Hal reflected on his life so far. Sure, he maybe a novice but he always had his back whenever there’s trouble. He was loyal friend, not just abiding the code of the assassin order, but also as a person.

Eddie was caught off guard by Hal’s sudden request and submission. He never would of have imagine that the Dai ordered him to kill him. His hands began to shake and began to waver.

“To hell with it!” Eddie pushed Hal away as he sheath his knife inside his sleeve.

Hal stood up, dusting the dust of his robes. “Why didn’t you kill me? Are you scared?” Hal mocked the blonde assassin, he turn around to hide his embarrassment, his cheeks glowing in a deep shade of red. _I just don’t want my friend to die in the hands of a bastard._ Eddie thought as he coughed a bit.

“I could dismember you if I want to.” Eddie said nonchalantly and lets out a small sigh. “I’m doing this for Barry.” Hal hummed, wondering what he meant. “Even if I kill you, there is not much satisfying as it could be.” He walks on the edge of the Bureau’s edge. “I’m warning you, Hal Jordan. Dare break him again…” He glares at the Dai with hostility. “…I’ll end you.” He said in ultimatum as he spread his arms and dives off the ledge.

The brunette snorts ‘ _If he can_ ’ He stood up and enters the building. He looks at the number of pillows surrounding him, a blanket covering him and a sleeping blonde in the middle of the carpet. Well, seeing him like this is a small relief. He grabs the bowl of water and utensils Eddie used and puts them on the table. He’ll deal with it later.

He saw Barry sleeping on the carpet, yet the bandage neck bothers him and sat near him. That wound is probably going to scar him for life.

\----

Few hours later…

Barry felt his eyelids are heavy, he opens them slowly and immediately closing them. After adjusting to the light, he opens his eyes, seeing the stoned roof up top, someone must have carried him to the Bureau. He shivers in fear wondering if Hal would freak out again and kicks him out of the order for good. He raise his ached body, until he felt a sting on his neck. Hal heard when Barry winced in pain.

Hal quickly moved to Barry’s aid as he puts a hand in his chest and slowly lies him down. “You shouldn’t move, your wounds might open.” Hal saw Barry’s face change from pain to fear and looks away from Hal. He thought he was going to yell at him again. He must have left quite a damage at their last encounter.

Hal sighs and scratches his head, when he was about to speak, he saw Barry’s tears streaming down from eyes and he heard Barry mumbling something about, ‘ _I should’ve died…_ ’ and ‘ _where’s my knife_ ’.

Out of nowhere, Hal immediately hugged his body, leaving Barry speechless. “I’m sorry!” He apologize out of nowhere making Barry twitch. “I’m really sorry Barry. I didn’t really mean when I said it! When I saw you on the ground bleed, I thought I was going to lost you.” He admits the truth that was buried within him for so long. “Losing a brother was hard, but losing _you_ , will break me. I don’t think I deserve a kind man like you in my life, I harbour nothing but regret for not telling you that I lov-” Hal was interrupted when Barry puts his lips on top of his. Hal didn’t knew how to react, when Barry pulls away.

Barry’s tears continues to fall from his eyes but had a smile on his face. “You took the words of my mouth.” He said with a gentle smile.

Hal froze when Barry said it. He gave him a small pound in the head.

“Ow!” Barry moans in pain, holding the ached area, to where Hal had hit. “I’m the one who is injured!”

“Be quiet,” Hal stood up from his place. “You are disturbing the peace in here.” He move and sat on his seat. “Since, you are injured I’ll give a seven days off until your wounds…” He pointed the bandage on Barry’s neck. “… Has healed.” Hal looked at Barry who just pouts like a kid and lies back in the bed.

Hal sighs in defeat. “Barry,” The blonde looks at him. “I’m really sorry for calling you ‘useless’,” Hal apologized to him as he turned to face the wall, hiding his shame. “I take back what I said to you earlier.  You did so much for the assassin order, and I did nothing but to assign you to it. None of this would have happen, If I told you that I…” Hal pause when he was about to say “I love you”. What was he thinking? Lowering himself, degrading himself to the novice.

He took a deep breathe, mustering enough courage. He turns around, “The truth is that I lov-” Hal was cut off when Barry was in front of him and kissed him. It didn’t take long for Hal to give in to Barry’s kiss. Hal opens his mouth as he lets Barry in. The brunette can feel the blonde assassin’s love with every lick n the crevices of his mouth. Hal moan as he grabs Barry’s bare back.

After a minute, both men pulled away and took a minute to catch there breathe, then Barry grabs Hal and drags him down to the carpet, pinning him down the carpet.

“Barry…”

Barry licks his lips on the sight of a submissive Jordan. He began removing Hal’s robes and sash and sets them aside. He began sucking Hal’s nipple

“Ah!” Hal moaned in pleasure as Barry’s lick travel down to his crotch and began sucking. He grabs Barry’s scalp and began clawing it, encouraging him to go further. He began removing Hal’s pants as they slide off, revealing a slightly hardened cock. He didn’t waste a second as Barry began sucking Hal off. After a minute of enduring not to came, Barry pulls away and deep throated him, exposing so much warmth and came on Barry’s throat.

Barry pulls away leaving a small whine from Hal. He looks at Barry’s lip has small drop of cum on the edge of his lip, he smile and licks it away. Hal blushed as Barry pulls his legs up and line his hardened cock straight to his ass. “Prepare yourself.” Barry smiled evilly as he forcibly entered that tight hole which made Hal scream in pain and pleasure.

“How does it feel Hal? How does it feel to be dominated…?” He asks a panting Hal who is still adjusting himself to the hugeness of the blonde assassin.

“Yea…” Hal panted catching his breath after much exhaling. “It’s been awhile…since I felt this...”

“Good, I’ll give you more than this…” Barry began to move slow, allowing Hal to adjust himself as he began to move faster in an alarming rate.

‘ _I have to calm myself down…and yet…_ ’ Hal tried to control himself not to moan, yet Barry reached for his hardened erection and began to stroke it, that’s where he really lose it. ‘ _It’s painful but…my body feel so hot…the pushing, the friction…feel so good…_ ’ He finally releases his moan which was music to his ears.

He can feel it. Hal was now under his mercy, his sweat dripping from his chin, the hot tight cavern inside Hal and the smell of sweat and testosterone as both men made love.

“Here I come…” Barry whispers as he made one final pushed within him.

“AHH! Barry…” Hal screamed as he felt Barry came and came at the same time. The blonde pulled away and lands next Hal as both men panted for their lives. The brunette will have to clean Barry’s wound later.

Hal reached for Barry’s sweat drenched hair and pushes a few away from his forehead. He never saw Barry looks so beautiful. Barry smiles as kisses his temple. His smile turned into a frown. “Why?” Barry looks at him in wonder.

“Tell me,” Hal began as his fingers graze on Barry’s bandage on his neck. “Why did you forgive me that easily?”

Barry frowned when Hal asked. “Let’s see…” Barry crossed his arms behind him. “…it’s because I’ve promised myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“You knew about my past, didn’t you?” Barry reminded Hal about his past. “I’ve endured countless pain and betrayal, which made fell to my own despair.” The brunette remembered. Barry’s father was an assassin, and Barry saw his own father died in front of him for the act of treason. After that, he never trusted anyone in the assassin order. He endured hellish training to follow his father’s footsteps. Along the way, he had met Kyle and Hal. Both of them were the only thing that keeping him anchor in this world.

“Then I realized…” Barry looks at him, “It was foolish of me, to leave an amazing person like you behind, to the very person that I love the most. I made a promise that day; “I will never leave someone who I really care about,”” Hal was blown away with Barry’s words. As it was God sent Barry to him. Barry was caught off guard when Hal hugged on top of him.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Hal said didn’t bother to look at Barry.  It was embarrassing enough to show how he really feels. On the inside, he was relieved. Knowing the relationship between them will never change.

From the distance of the Bureau, a ghostly figure wearing the same assassin robe; stands on top of a building, as the nightly breeze blows. He can finally rest easy knowing that his brother is in good hands.

‘ _Look after big brother for me…_ ’ The ghost figure disappears in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it guys. I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Read will help me motivate me more. 
> 
> Thanks again and see you in another fic :D


End file.
